Electrochromism refers to the phenomenon in which the optical properties of a material (such as reflectivity, transmittivity, absorptivity and the like) can be stably and reversibly changed upon an external electric field being applied thereto and the material shows reversibly change in color and transparency. A material having the electrochromic property is referred to as an electrochromic material and a device made of the electrochromic material is referred to as an electrochromic device.
Electrochromic materials have recently been applied to display devices. In comparison with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), an electrochromic display has the advantages of having a memory function and being not restricted to viewing angles. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section view of a conventional electrochromic display panel. The electrochromic display panel comprises an upper substrate 10, a common electrode 20 disposed on the lower surface of the upper substrate 10, an array substrate 30, and an electrochromic material 80 filled between the upper substrate 10 and the array substrate 30. The array substrate 30 is divided into a display region and a frame region adjacent to the display region. The display region comprises a plurality of sets of data lines and a plurality of scan lines, and the plurality of sets of data lines and the plurality of scan lines intersect each other to divide the display region into a plurality of pixel regions. A pixel region comprises a pixel electrode 32 disposed on the upper surface of a lower substrate 31. An electric field is formed between the common electrode 20 and the pixel electrode 32 upon the electrodes being applied with a voltage therebetween to cause the electrochromic material to change color.
However, there exists an issue caused due to the following reasons: the electrochromic material is evenly distributed in each of the pixel regions while no gaps exist between the electrochromic materials in any two adjacent pixel regions; moreover, the electrochromic material is of liquidity. Therefore, when a pixel electrode corresponding to a pixel region is driven by a voltage while the pixel electrode in an adjacent pixel region is not driven by a voltage, the electrochromic material in the voltage-driven pixel region may easily flow to the pixel region not driven by the voltage, causing a color change in the pixel region not driven by the voltage, which will in turn give rise to cross-talk between adjacent pixel regions. As a result, the display effect of the electrochromic display panel is compromised.
Therefore, an urgent technical problem to be solved is how to avoid the cross-talk between adjacent pixel regions.